Computing devices are currently in wide use. Some such computing devices include smart phones, tablet computers, handheld computers, electronic reading devices, multi-media player devices, among others.
These and other types of mobile devices include a wide variety of sensors. For instance, some such sensors include gyroscope sensors, accelerometers, ambient light sensors, cameras, global positioning sensors, other types of orientation sensors and various sensors that indicate whether the mobile device is plugged into any other device. Such sensors can be used to turn on or off the display on the device, or to enable or disable certain features. For instance, some smart phones include a small infrared sensor near the microphone. The sensor signal from the infrared sensor is processed to determine whether a user's face is in close proximity to the device. If so, the smart phone determines that the user is making a call, with the phone to his or her ear, and therefore turns off the display device and disables the touch sensitive inputs on the display screen.
Other mobile devices use a camera to perform facial recognition on a user. The facial recognition can be used to lock or unlock the mobile device.
Currently, regardless of whether a mobile device has these types of sensors, the display is static. That is, the content of the information, or a visual characteristic of the content, presented through a user interface on the mobile device is not changed. Instead, the display may be turned on or off, but the content itself is unchanged.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.